Repeal of DADT
by Morell
Summary: What happens when Jack O'Neill leaves for Atlantis to tell about the repeal of DADT.  very, very mild slash. in my mind only romantic.
1. Chapter 1

A little something that came to my mind one day after reading the news. I really love a good Jack and John story, mostly slash, but this is just romantic. A small kiss in the end.

3

3

Finally General Jack O'Neill had reason to smile. Finally he had a reason to retire. And finally, he was going to Atlantis. Dr. Daniel Jackson walked in the door to his office.

"So, by the grin on your face I take it you already know." Daniel smiled.

"Yup." Jack grinned

"So, when is the big day?" he asked a little more curious.

"Tomorrow." Jack's grin went wider.

"Does he know what's coming?"

"No, not really."

"You have a plan, Jack?"

"Yes. And tomorrow you will know." Jack smirked and hummed an unfamiliar song while Daniel watched him and shook his head.

3

"Unscheduled off world activation." Chuck called out. Sam Carter came walking out of her office.

"IDC?" She asked concerned. It was Sunday and they didn't have any teams off world today.

"It's Stargate Command, Colonel."

"Colonel Carter. This is General Landry speaking." They heard his voice on the speaker.

"General Landry, it's good to hear from you." Though she was a little worried why they would open the wormhole a Sunday morning, she kept the worry out of her voice.

"Lower your shields and I'll let your guests explain everything to you."

"Yes, sir." Chuck had already lowered the shields and Carter mouthed to him 'guests'.

"All clear." Sam called out.

Sam went to the balcony facing the gate room floor. She saw several familiar faces coming through.

"O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel and Mitchell." Sam walked quickly down the stairs, everyone could see the happiness radiating from her eyes.

"Guys. I'm so happy to see you all. General." She greeted the senior officer.

"Jack, from now on it's Jack." The question in Sam's eyes made him clarify. "I'm retired."

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Sam got confused by all the crates that came through the gate.

"Give you guys some good news, then I'll probably be more happy than anyone ever seen me before, then throw one hell of a party and then I'll have a vacation with the Athosians."

"Sir?" Sam asked more confused now than ever.

"How quickly can you have every available personnel in the gate room?" Jack asked.

An hour later there was a lot of confused personnel on the gate room floor. The only ones standing on the top of the stairs was Jack, Sam and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

Jack was smirking and looked a little nervous. Sam and John were standing to one side quietly and carefully neutral.

"Listen up people." Jack began and the crowed went quiet.

"My name is Jack O'Neill. For the ones that doesn't already know me. I come bearing gifts and great news. And yes, not a General anymore. I've retired." Jack said as he heard a question in the crowed. "I don't really do speeches, but I recon that this once, I could make a short one. For a very long time homosexuals has not been allowed to serve the US military openly. You all know were I'm going with this, right?" Jack smiled when he saw a lot of nodding and happy faces everywhere. "I'm going to tell you anyway. Yesterday our President signed the papers in congress that throws that old fashioned law out the window. DADT is history!" Jack shouted those last words out while the crowed cheered like crazy.

John stared at Jack first, then turned to Sam.

"Did you know?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me." Sam studied John, he looked startled and a tiny bit nervous. "Are you ok, you look pale?"

"I'm fine, for a while longer anyway." John answered quietly.

When the crowed had dies down, Jack called for their attention again.

"This is a good day for many of us, including me. I've had a relationship with another man for about three years now. A hidden one, since he is Air Force as well."

The crowed listened.

"I asked him last year what he wanted to do when the DADT got removed. You now what he said? 'Like that is ever going to happen.' He never answered my question, but I will have it soon. Good or bad." Jack saw the crowed stare up at him. Daniel with his supportive grin, Teal'c with his usual expression, although if he looked really hard he thought he could see some surprise there. Mitchell was gaping, he had no idea. He saw other faces he recognized, Major Lorne grinning while shaking his head, Teyla, Ronon, Dr. McKay, looking very bored. He was Canadian after all.

"So, anyone else want to know his answer?" Jack asked, suddenly he felt nervous. The crowed started clapping and wowing and some one yelled 'get him up there!'

"I'm in the romantic corner today, and this is the only time I'm actually going to propose to someone, so I've even got a ring." Jack showed it to the crowed, but he was too afraid to look at the one he would give it to. "Here it goes." Jack turned towards Sam and John.

"John Sheppard." He said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. There was a gasp in the crowed. He held out his and towards him. John was blushing and hid a small shy grin. John took four steps forward and accepted his hand. Jack got down on one knee in front of him an John was blushing even more, bit his lip and blinked his eyes several times to keep his tears away. He even had to glance away from the crowed and he meet Sam's shocked eyes for the briefest moment.

"John, ever since I first meet you, you held a special place in my heart. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, you know that?" John nodded his agreement staring directly into Jack's eyes. "John Sheppard, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" It was so quiet in the gate room. Everyone was watching, waiting for John Sheppard to give his answer. They saw him run a hand through his hair, scratch his neck. Then his husky rough voice answered.

"What the hell. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you , Jack."

The crowed went crazy once more lauder and longer than the first time. Jack slowly got up on his feet. He slid the ring on John's finger, then slowly leaned in to kiss him. People started piling up the stars to congratulate them. Most people happy for them and a lot of people stunned. Their own John Sheppard, the one who flirted with every girl he meet, at least according to McKay, was going to marry Jack O'Neill.

3

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter up:) Thank U for all the nice reviews. I'm not sure how long this story will be, or where it will go. Guess you'll just have to read and find out. _

_3_

_3_

Chapter 2.

The party had been great. Too much liquor and way too much cake. There had been millions on questions of that Jack was sure. McKay had been the worst of them all. He thought it was some kind of joke, but he got it in the end. Every one else was very supportive, even happy.

John had been insecure in the beginning, but the way the marines and the scientists had wanted to see his ring, shake his hand and give him hugs, he had loosened up.

Jack glanced around and found John sitting in a corner with his team. They where talking together and Jack didn't want to disturb.

Jack picked up his glass of Whiskey and headed to the balcony. There he found Sam staring at the horizon.

"Sam. May I join you?" Sam turned and smiled at him.

"Of course Jack. How are you?" Sam asked.

"I just got the man of my dreams, Sam. I've never been happier." Jack leaned against the railing.

"He looks very happy too." Sam said distantly.

"He better be. He said yes after all." Jack smirked.

"I never suspected anything." Sam said quietly.

"Nobody knew, Sam. Except Daniel."

"Except Daniel." Jack could hear the hurt in her voice.

"And he only knew because he had a key to my house and walked in on us, when he was supposed to be somewhere else. We never told him because we wanted to. I'm sorry Sam, it was just easier for us if nobody knew anything at all." Jack tried to explain as best as he could.

"I understand. I think." Sam was still quiet.

"John and I made the decision together. He didn't know you as well as I did and I didn't know his team. The man trusts McKay of all people." Jack joked.

Sam smiled and laughed quietly.

"I'm happy for you Jack. To a long and happy life together." She raised her glass at Jack and then emptied her drink.

3

3

"I'm still waiting to wake up." McKay said for the hundred time.

"Ronon, please pinch him." John asked annoyed. Ronon grinned and pinched him hard and it made McKay jump.

"Ouch. Don't hurt me. It's still hard to believe."

Teyla was smiling as she said. "The only one who has said anything about John liking women has been you, Rodney. I think you have referred to him as 'Kirk' on several occasions."

"Yeah. And I think Sheppard has denied every single time." Ronon shot in grinning.

John was watching them argue and smiled at them. The truth was that John had not even tried to get anyone in bed. And the flirting McKay claimed he did, was just his natural charm, he couldn't help it. Women had always fallen for him like flies. He had never expected to fall for Jack, but when they had started their relationship he had been faithful.

"Still." McKay started.

"Yeah, we know… You don't get it. Some genius you are." John said as he got up. "I'm going to call it the night. Early morning tomorrow and all."

"We all got the day off tomorrow." McKay said.

"You all…" John said as he slowly walked away. "Teyla, Ronon, McKay. Good night."

They all bid him a good night as they watched him leave.

3

3

John found Jack on the balcony with Sam. John saw Sam down her drink when he reached the door.

"Jack, Sam. May I join you?"

"John." Sam nodded with an unreadable expression. Jack reached out to John and locked him into a protective hug. John leaned his head down on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You tired?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'm on my way to bed. I'd invite you, but my bed isn't big enough." John whispered sleepily.

"Good I brought with me my bed then. It's big and comes with lots of pillows and covers. Think I have room for you." Jack teased.

"Why are we standing here then? Let's find your bed, I'm tired."

Jack and John excused themselves and left Sam on the balcony.

3

3

Daniel and Cameron watched Jack lead John down the corridor. They were talking quietly together, Jack with his hand protectively on John's lower back.

"I don't think I've ever seen Jack like that before." Daniel smiled amused.

"Me neither. Let's go join Sam." Cam said as he walked over to Sam.

Sam smiled as she saw them come closer.

"Something on your mind, Sam?" Daniel asked, he could see that something was bothering her.

"You knew about Jack and John." She stated carefully. "You could have told us."

"I wasn't supposed to know." Daniel said neutrally.

"That was his excuse as well. I thought he trusted us?" Sam couldn't hide her feelings any more, and Daniel and Cam could see the hurt in her face.

"He does. But he wasn't alone about the decision. They thought it would be easier if nobody knew, then they had to be careful around everyone." Daniel tried to make Sam understand. Sam nodded. "They never kissed or showed in any way that they were a couple in front of me. I sometimes wondered if they had broken up, but it was their way of protecting themselves. They would have been thrown out of the Air Force if someone found out."

"I know, but it still hurts." Sam said with a low voice.

"Well, now we know." Cam said. "Is this an engaged to be married kind of relationship or?"

"I don't know." Daniel said. "Well have to ask in the morning."

"I like weddings." Cam grinned.

Sam smiled and clapped Cam on the shoulder.

"Me too."

"The marines took it well. Think you'll have any problems?" Daniel asked.

"They took it extremely well. I hope not. I mean, they all worship the ground Sheppard walks on. Maybe the new marines that will be arriving next week will have a problem with it, but I hope the older ones will set them straight." Sam mused.

"Got to agree with Sam on that one. The ones already here are loyal to Sheppard and they won't tolerate any bullshit from the new guys." Cam agreed.

"Good. I hope you guys are right."

3

3

Major Evan Lorne walked down the corridor to his room. It was late and he had to get some sleep before he had to get up again. His mind circled around the same thing as everyone else was talking about today. O'Neill's spectacular proposal to his CO. Evan couldn't in his wildest dreams imagine that his boss was seeing another man, but know that he knew he could understand.

Sheppard had never dated anyone in Atlantis or off world. There had been rumors and Evan had asked once if he was seeing someone, but Sheppard had said that it wouldn't be right because he was responsible for the safety of everyone and personal feelings was only a distraction. He could understand that. Evan was an officer too, so he could totally see Sheppard's reasoning.

When Evan had congratulated him earlier he had to smile. He had never seen Sheppard so full of feelings. Sheppard was the kind of guy who hid his feelings perfectly. But tonight he was all feelings. You could see that he was happy and in love, insecure, embarrassed and still he felt perfectly safe, because O'Neill was right there.

Evan thought as he opened the door to his room, that he hoped everything worked out for the two of them.

3

3

Tbc…


End file.
